Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year
by ForeverinNeverlandXO
Summary: Kim Crawford has never been the kind of person to ask for anything. But she has only one wish this holiday season; for Santa to bring home that man in the military uniform she loves so much.


**Hey everyone. So the next chapter for Waiting For You is in progress and almost done, but I had this idea for a one-shot about Kim and Jack to put us all in the Christmas spirit. I absolutely adore it and I wanted to get it out there ASAP.**

**Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Summary: Kim Crawford has never been the kind of person to ask for anything. But she has only one wish this holiday season; for Santa to bring home that man in the military uniform she loves so much.**

* * *

Kim Crawford sat beside the small bare Christmas tree in the loft of her one bedroom apartment as she attempted to untangle a mess of Christmas lights. She pulled and tugged at the white strands, only to create an even bigger knot. She was getting more frustrated by the minute and all she wanted to do was decorate this stupid tree. She sighed as she continued to work with the lights until she couldn't stand the stressful task any longer. She tossed the pile aside and picked up her iPhone dialing Grace's number.

"Hello?" Grace answered.

"I know that you're probably really busy but could you please come over and help me decorate this damn tree? I'm about to throw it out the window." Kim begged. Grace laughed on the other end.

"Sure thing Kimmy, I'll be there in a few." She replied.

"Thank you so much! See ya." Kim said before hanging up. She stood up off the floor and grabbed her oversized sweatshirt off the arm of the couch and pulled it over herself. It was always twice as cold in the loft as it was downstairs in the living room. She walked over to the window and leaned against the glass as she looked over the snow covered streets of downtown Manhattan. It was such a beautiful sight to see and somehow it always made Kim feel a little less lonely. She spotted a couple walking down the sidewalk hand in hand, laughing and leaning in close to each other for warmth. Kim's eyes began to water and a tear slid down her cheek.

"You know you're always supposed to be jolly and cheerful during the holidays." Grace said from the top of the stairs. Kim quickly wiped away the tear with the sleeve of her sweater and forced a smile before turning around to face her.

"Oh hey, didn't hear you come in. Uh, I can't get these stupid lights untangled and I can't find half the ornaments for the trees." She said, trying to change the subject as she picked up the lights again and frantically began pulling at them. Grace gazed at her sympathetically. She walked over to Kim and took the lights from her hands before setting them down and enveloping Kim into a hug. Kim responded by grabbing Grace tightly. The tears began to form again and as much as Kim wanted to hold them back, she just couldn't hide it anymore.

"I just miss him so much Grace. He should be here. It's Christmas Eve." She choked out through her sobs. Grace rubbed her back gently.

"I know sweetie. I know he wishes he could be and you know he'd be here if he could." She replied soothingly. Kim nodded. They pulled apart and Grace bent over to pick up the lights again.

"Here, I'll do the lights and you get the ornaments. We'll get this tree all prettified and then we'll go out for dinner. Sound good?" Grace asked as she began untangling the lights. Kim smiled at her best friend.

"Yes. Sounds perfect."

After a good two hours of decorating, the tree was finally lit up and the loft looked stunning with Christmas lights lining the ceiling and windows. The girls high fived for a job well done and then headed out to dinner at Luigi's. Luigi's was a small, fancy Italian restaurant that was not only their favorite place to eat, but also their place of employment.

"Oh Gracie! Kim! Merry Christmas girls! Dinner for two?" The manager Annabelle greeted as the two walked in.

"Yes please! And merry Christmas to you too Annie." Kim said as they followed Annabelle to a secluded booth in the back. She handed Grace and Kim their menus.

"So girls how is your Christmas Eve?" Annabelle asked as she waited for the girls to choose their meals.

"Great now that we got that damn tree decorated." Kim joked as she handed back her menu. "I'll just have my usual." She said.

"Me too." Grace added handing hers back as well. Annabelle smiled before walking away, leaving the girls to themselves.

"So how are you, really?" Grace asked Kim. Kim's smile fell and she began unfolding and refolding her napkin. She shrugged.

"I'm ok I guess. Things just get hard sometimes. I mean I applied to NYU and moved here because Jack got stationed here, but he's overseas all the time. Last time I saw him was six months ago." She said. Grace reached across the table and placed her hand over Kim's.

"Kim, I know it's hard, but you and Jack love each other. Life here isn't so bad. I mean you're doing great in school, our jobs are totally awesome, and you know you always have me. My offer still stands, you can still move in with me." Grace offered. Kim chuckled.

"I know Grace and I love you for that, but I moved in with Jack and I would feel terrible for just leaving like that." She replied. Grace nodded.

"I understand." She assured Kim as she pulled her hand back.

"You know, I thought this was going to be a lot different when I agreed to move here with him. I mean when he told me he was stationed here I thought this was where he was going to be." Kim sighed.

"Nothing is for sure with the military. But it's definitely for sure that Jack loves you. Just hang in there, it'll get better." Grace smiled.

The girls spent a good amount of time at Luigi's laughing and sharing their favorite memories from high school. They talked about cheering for the Seaford Pep Squad, Kim's karate with the Wasabi Warriors, and Grace's off and on relationship with Jerry Martinez.

Kim was feeling a little better about not being with Jack for Christmas by the end of their dinner, but as the girls walked back to their homes, that feeling of emptiness began to creep back up over Kim. She was with Grace now, but when she got back to her empty apartment, what was going to be there for her?

Kim and Grace rode up to the third floor of the apartment complex in the elevator and made their way to Kim's apartment. Grace bid her goodbye as continue down the hall to her own. Kim unlocked her front door and walked in, lazily tossing her keys onto the coffee table as she kicked the door closed behind her. She began walking over to the couch but stopped when something odd caught her eye. She looked up at the stairs and saw rose petals scattered across each step.

_Ok, that is strange. Is Grace trying to romance me or something? _Kim thought as she stepped closer to the stairs and stared at the flowers. Those were definitely not there when she left earlier. Kim cautiously began tip toeing up the stairs towards the loft. She wasn't exactly sure why she was being so quiet and careful about it. It's not like a serial killer would leave a gesture like roses before killing you, would they? Besides, her door was locked and there was no way anyone could have broken in. Nonetheless, Kim was still a cautious person.

As she neared the last step, Kim spotted a note taped to the wall. She pulled it off and opened the paper.

_Merry Christmas Kimmy, you can just say I am the bestest best friend in the whole world. Love you girl, enjoy your Christmas ;)_

_Love, Gracie._

Kim was now officially confused but seeing a note from Grace made her instantly relax. She took the last step into the loft, this time without caution. She looked around for a minute, everything looking normal, until her eyes stopped over in the corner where the Christmas tree was. Kim's heart stopped.

Jack was standing there in the corner, hands in his pockets and a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Hey baby." He greeted. Kim completely lost it. She hadn't heard Jack's voice in months and seeing him in the flesh was enough to make her weak in the knees.

"Jack!" She screamed as she ran towards him, jumping into his arms so hard she almost knocked him over. He laughed as he held onto her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked excitedly, still clutching him like her life depended on it.

"Grace called and told me you weren't doing so well. She said you were really depressed and that I needed to come home for Christmas. I immediately asked to come home and I was granted three days off." He replied. Kim began to sob. She couldn't keep herself from crying. She had missed Jack so much and it was tearing her apart. She was beginning to think it would be years before she got to see him again.

"Kim don't cry, please. Lets just be happy that I'm here now." Jack said as he stroked her hair and kissed her head again. Kim pulled back and looked up at him.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy. You're actually here. This is all I've been wishing for." She managed to choke out. Jack smiled down at her and gently kissed her lips. Kim immediately kissed back and pulled him closer so that she could make it more passionate. It seemed like it had been hours before they finally pulled away for air. Jack wiped away the tears on Kim's cheeks with his thumbs.

"There's one more thing." He whispered.

"What?" She asked curiously. Jack pulled out a small black velvet box and slowly kneeled down on one knee. Kim quickly covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide as she was stunned to see Jack making such a gesture.

"Jack..." Kim began but he put a finger up to his lips telling her to let him talk.

"Kim, we've known each other since we were thirteen. We've been best friends for the longest time and we know everything there is to know about each other. You're the girl who's made me happy when all I've wanted to be is sad. You make me laugh with all your cute little quirks and I don't think there isn't one thing you do that I don't find absolutely adorable. I fell in love with you when I was fourteen and I know that's really young, but it's true and I know that you're the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. You made the ultimate sacrifice by leaving your friends and family and following me here. I thank God for that everyday and I thank him even more for even giving me you. I know I'm not here a lot and I know it makes you sad when I'm far away, but I want to make you a promise that you'll never forget. I want you to have something to look forward to everyday that I'm gone because next time I get back I'm staying and the next time I leave I want you to come with me. I miss you all the time and I don't want to feel that anymore because it kills me. So Kim Crawford, will you do me the honors of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me? Please?" Jack opened the box in his hand and revealed a white gold band with a diamond in the middle with two small ones on each side. Kim gasped at the sight of it. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She bit her lip trying not to scream. All she could do was nod her head profusely.

"Yes. Yes Jack, I'll marry you." She answered, a huge grin forming onto her lips. Jack stood up and picked her up, spinning her around making her giggle. He set her down and slid the ring onto her ring finger. They both gazed down at it. Kim looked up at Jack and kissed him again. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She buried her head into his shoulder and held onto him tightly.

"Merry Christmas Kimmy, and a happy new year."

* * *

**Awe, that just...I don't even know what to say. What a beautiful and totally cheesy ending. Happy Holidays everybody! :)**


End file.
